Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to sharing of content between wireless devices, more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for real-time sharing of multimedia content between wireless devices.
With significant increase in the number of end-user wireless devices, for example, mobile phones, tablets, gaming consoles, home appliances with wireless capabilities, the need for selective sharing of multimedia content between these devices in real-time is also increasing. For example, when a user of a mobile phone or a tablet wants to share the screen contents of the mobile phone or the tablet with other wireless devices in real-time, no technology-independent solution is currently available.
As such, a technology-independent solution for real-time sharing of multimedia content between wireless devices may be desired.